Irresistible Things
by Deimos Erato
Summary: 2 Song fics, looping into One fic.. that might have a few more songs than it should. Part One Uploaded. Kurama n' Hiei... or is it? Will it be? Dun-Dun-Duuuun. (Gah... my summary blows.)
1. That Thing You Do

That Thing You Do  
~*Punk Zell Dincht*~  
  
Yes, yes, another Yu Yu Hakusho Fic. ^^; When will it ever end… hurm… probably never. The song doesn't belong to me, the characters don't, though I wish that they did. This is sung by Kurama…   
  
Dialogue is in "blah"   
Thoughts are 'blah'  
Actions that have taken place in the past… will be pretty damn obvious.  
  
Enjoy. Eh… please? :pout:  
  
Oh! This is dedicated to Duo, and Yoake-chan :giggle:   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
A seventeen-year-old ningen gazed at the night sky, moon shimmering in onyx depths, stars twinkling like scattered diamonds… but that wasn't what Shuuichi Minamino was looking for. His gentle emerald eyes flitted towards the sakura tree before him, finding a worn patch on the bark from where the desired Koorime would recline after a hard days work of… well…  
  
Kurama sat up, eyebrows furrowed in thought. He shrugged off the notions that came to mind, a small, yet sad smile painting his pink lips. What… did Hiei do? The thought pulled at the redhead's mind for a bit, the youth snapping from his rueful thoughts as a soft landing made itself known on the sill.   
  
"Hiei, come in come in…"  
"Hn…"  
  
The half ningen couldn't help but smile as the hii-demon hopped down from the sill with his usual grunt. He *loved* that grunt. More over, everything about the rude little demon.   
  
"How are you?" Kurama asked, nonchalantly, his hands curling nervously around the hem of his sleeves, eyes drifting over the Koorime to see if he was okay or not. And by DAMN he looked a bit more than okay.   
  
"Fine."  
'That's very right. *Very* right…'  
"That's good Hiei."  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama attempted to smother his smile once more, but he failed to do so, his cheeks coloring faintly at the thought that Hiei would indeed see his… well one might say, an indiscretion.   
  
"Would… you like anything?" 'Me, for instance?' The Youko half of Kurama's mind screamed at the end of his seemingly innocent sentence. That side was promptly slapped.   
  
"No Kitsune."  
"All right…"  
  
They sat in silence for a bit, Hiei grumbling something softly under his breath.  
"Nani desu?"  
"I need… bandages. Now."  
  
Kurama instantly hopped up from his seat, striding into the bathroom, a marred smile on his features. Sure, it was wonderful that Hiei asked him for something… but…  
  
"Aa, here, let me do that for you." The redhead said, carefully taking Hiei's singed arm in his delicate hands. Less than a second later, Hiei pulled his burned arm away, is if Kurama's touch was deadlier than the black dragon that wrapped around his defined appendage.   
  
"I can do it *myself*." Was the low warning growl that escaped pursed lips. Kurama backed away with his hands up as an almost… cowardly shield.   
  
"Understood, understood."  
  
Moments later, said arm was bandaged and Hiei was tightening his cloak around his arrogant little form, tucking his katana beneath the depthless folds.   
  
"Hiei?"  
  
He hopped on top of the windowsill, eyes briefly darting towards the rapidly saddening Kitsune.   
  
"Hn." The koorime half turned around, eyeing the redhead.   
  
The small noise failed to bring a smile to Kurama's lips, something that Hiei instantly noticed as he turned completely around and stepped onto the branch, disappearing as mysteriously as he came.   
  
Kurama crumpled, falling to his bed with a bitter sigh. Why did this always happen? The cone of silence... The disappearing act… Another sigh escaped his pouting lips and he mulled on his bed, frowning, a deep crease in his forehead. Very strange looking actually…  
  
After a few moments of pouting, Kurama took a deep breath and stood, walking to the radio and flipping it to a random Tokyo-pop station, flopping down in his oaken chair in front of the oaken desk where his schoolbooks slept.   
  
"And tonight! An import from America. Yeah, I know, there music isn't the best, but… YOU be the judge of this. You may have heard this before on our station… but here goes! No da!!!" The squeaky-voiced announcer almost screamed over the radio waves, voice piercing and high pitched.   
  
The song started out with an odd clapping sound and Kurama instantly recognized the tune. He reclined back in his chair, a smile crossing his features as he tapped out the bass, preparing himself to… sing.   
  
"You…   
Doing that thing you do…"  
  
An image of Hiei flitting into his room dance before his closed eyes, a swish of fabric and a soft 'Hn' uttered caused his smile to widen.  
  
"Breaking my heart into… a million pieces  
Like you always do…"  
  
And thoughts of him then leaving as he did moments before. Kurama's smile faulted briefly before finding itself again.   
  
"And you…  
Don't mean to be cruel"  
  
He knew where the Koorime was coming from… Abandonment, loneliness, loss, having to protect himself, encase himself in a shell of ice… but that didn't mean he had to particularly like it very much…  
  
"You never even knew… about the heartache  
I've been going through…"  
  
He sighed into the end of the lyric, every time the Koorime left, it felt like his heart was being squeezed slowly by an angry fist, pulsing and causing him to choke on his air every so often. Oh Gods, how it hurt…   
  
He kept his eyes closed, letting images of the sexy demon filter through his mind.   
  
"But I try and try to forget you, boy  
But it's just so hard to do…"  
  
Kurama smirked at his changing of 'girl' to 'boy', standing from his chair and walking to the bed, flopping against his mattress and reveling in the mono-dimensional amount of comfort it brought. His eyes darted to the window, and he swore he saw the fabric of Hiei's cloak. Hurriedly, the redhead stood, striding to the window and peeking his head outside.  
  
"Every time you do that thing you do…"   
  
He murmured into the emptiness, a frown coming to his lips once again. Kurama sat on the window ledge his fingers idly tapping on the side of the house, the light of the full moon shimmering down and giving him a silver glow.   
  
"I…  
Know all the games you play…"  
  
'Baka Kitsune…'  
'I'm going to the Ningenkai.'  
'Leave me alone.'  
'Let's go Fox…'  
'Hn…'  
  
Shuuichi smiled, recalling some of the things that Hiei would say, in reference to him, be it good or bad. It still meant *something* that the Koorime would go out of his way to even talk to or about the half ningen. Hiei… did spend an awful lot of time at his home… Nooo… he wouldn't get his hopes up again. Yet he did every time he thought of Hiei. Was there a chance? Was… there a way?  
  
"And I'm gonna find a way   
To let you know that   
You'll be mine someday…"  
  
He was and still is the greatest thief in three worlds. Sure he could do it! Hiei could be swayed… there were those exceptionally *extremely* extraordinarily and plain *very* rare times when a faint color would paint the Koorime's cheeks. He wasn't always sure if it was his doing, but to see more than a blank stare, or a glare was enough for him. It made his insides turn to moosh.   
  
"'Cuz we…  
Could be happy cant you see  
If you'd only let me be… the one to hold you  
And keep you here with me…"  
  
Kurama could almost imagine curling his arms around the youkai, the radiating warmth from the small warrior enough to warm them both in the harshest of Makai winters. That void of nothingness filled with the reciprocated love from the Jaganshi. Feeling those forbidden lips against his, lithe muscular body twining, pushing, throbbing against his own. The youth bit down on his lip, mentally beating the life out of the Youko half of his mind. Oh man…   
  
"Cuz I try and try to forget you, boy  
But it's just so hard to do  
Every time you do that thing you do…"  
  
Ohh… There were times when Hiei wasn't completely selfish; he'd use his small body as a shield for a fallen comrade. Though… only for one certain redhead. And he wouldn't complain about the injuries he received saving the fragile body of that Youko-ningen. He wouldn't say anything, just quietly let Kurama apply the bandages. One would almost think that he would do it on purpose, but that wasn't true. Only minutes ago…  
  
Kurama shook his head, gaining resolve, emerald eyes hardening the best they could, a look of sheer determination on his delicate features.   
  
"I don't ask a lot, boy  
But I know one thing's for sure  
It's your love I haven't got, boy   
And I just can't take it any more!"  
  
'That's RIGHT!' The seventeen year old chided to himself. 'That's damn right!' He wanted to stand on the sill and shout out his love for the koorime. All of the vaguely naughty things he wanted to do… but… Okaasan was home and Shuuichi already asleep… and… Hiei wasn't even there. Kurama curled a knee to his chest, wrapping his arms around the appendage, and looking back up at the full moon. A cloud drifted by, but disappeared slowly, barely blocking the light for more than a moment.   
  
"'Cuz we…  
Could be happy cant you see  
If you'd only let me be… the one to hold you  
And keep you here with me…"   
  
Kurama's head sunk to his knee, and he sung against the fabric of his pants, eye peeking up and looking towards the blossom filled branches and seeing nothing more than silver stained pink. The petals had been fluttering away, fall was a beautiful time in Japan, though the plants went into a hibernation phase, the Youko still appreciated it's beauty. A puff of cold carbon monoxide escaped his lips, and suddenly he realized how cold it actually was. 'Hiei….'  
  
"Cuz it hurts me so   
Just to see you go  
Around with someone new…"  
  
He figured about now, Hiei was in his quarters at Mukuro's quarters. His frown thickened. He *loathed* her. Flaunting her disfigured body around the fire demon. It wasn't fair. While she did it rather bluntly, Kurama was discreet with his lewd acts, the demon failed to notice. Someday…   
  
"And if I know you, you're…   
Doing that thing…"  
  
The rustle of a soft landing caused Kurama's head to snap straight up, eyes widening as Hiei landed in front of him, balancing easily on no more than a pointed boot. There was a moment of uneasiness. For all intents and purposes, Kurama realized that the demon had been above him the entire time, hiding his youkai. He had been on the roof… His landing didn't make any other noise than the fabric of his cloak shifting faintly. He gazed at the koorime; eyes wide and frightened, more or less to know that he was caught. Singing nonetheless.   
  
"Everyday just doing that thing…"  
  
Hiei dropped his hands from his sides, garnet eyes ablaze. The look on his face was blank, but his eyes seemed to reveal something more. More depth, more than reached the surface. The demon crouched, so he was eye to eye with the redhead, a soft smirk painting his lips. It certainly wasn't the usual expression, but it was something he had seen on the onyx-clad fire demon. The proximity between Hiei and Kurama was steadily closing, a bandaged hand reaching up and brushing just *barely* against Kurama's cheek.   
  
"I can't take you doing… that thing you do…"  
  
The smirk widened, and a callused thumb brushed across the lower lip of Shuuichi Minamino. And the song came to an end.  
  
~To Be Continued~  



	2. He's Irresistable...

Irresistible  
~*Punk Zell Dincht*~  
  
Yes, yes, another Yu Yu Hakusho Fic. ^^; When will it ever end… hurm… probably never. The song doesn't belong to me, the characters don't, though I wish that they did. This is told by Hiei's view … Alter part to 'That Thing You Do'. ^^; God I'm a moron.   
  
Lyrics are in quotes like so [blah]  
Dialogue is in "blah"   
Thoughts are 'blah'  
Actions that have taken place in the past… will be pretty damn obvious.  
  
  
Enjoy. Eh… please? :pout:  
  
Oh! This is dedicated to Duo, and Yoake-chan :giggle:   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Hn." The koorime half turned around, eyeing the redhead.   
  
The small noise failed to bring a smile to Kurama's lips, something that Hiei instantly noticed as he turned completely around and stepped onto the branch, disappearing as mysteriously as he came.  
  
[You know, I don't know what it is   
But everything about you is so irresistible]  
  
And promptly landed on the roof right above the window without a sound. He… gods those things the Kitsune did to him. It made him feel itchy in his own skin, his blood boil, his body tense. The whisper of Kurama's sigh made his stomach twist and his knees curl against his chest. It suddenly felt a lot colder outside.   
  
The shuffle of Kurama lifting from his bed and to the desk caused the Jaganshi to arch an eyebrow beneath his bandana, and a pout to come to his lips. If anyone had seen him, he would have ripped off an appendage and beaten then within a centimeter of life. Even Yukina upon considering the circumstances. Okay… well maybe not Yukina… but that was irrelevant.   
  
[Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside   
When he makes me weak with desire]  
  
Hiei leaned against the roof, hands folded behind his head, eyes staring up at the moon. He wondered if Kurama was looking as well. He had heard the radio click on and some onna babble some random nonsense, and the shifting of Kurama onto his bed.   
  
Oooh... Kurama on the bed. Scratch that thought. It would only lead to more… predicaments. Very… not too easy to escape from unscathed predicaments. But… Kurama on his bed… Tied up with his treacherous vines…  
  
The Koorime faltered on the roof, loosing his footing and sliding towards the window. His cloak fluttered before the opened glass and a hiss escaped his lips as he hopped back up quickly, cursing his weakness. His 5'10" to 6'3" weakness. The god in crimson and silver.   
  
[I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase  
But I can't stop fanning the fire]  
  
He almost gasped as he noticed Kurama lifting from the mattress.  
  
'Dammit…'  
  
And park his rear down on the windowsill, still singing words from the song that played on the radio. He had heard the redhead humming it before, but passed it off as nothing. Yet now, hearing the words leave his perfect lips, he leaned closer, struggling to keep his youkai hidden. It was awfully cold outside… He wondered why the kitsune was letting this fragile form get such direct access to the bitterness outside. Maybe he was looking at the tree. It was such a lovely tree too. Comfy.   
  
Hiei peeked his head over the side of the roof to see the beauty frowning, lower lip stuck out in a pout as he sang along, the words not meaning anything at that very moment, just the actions.   
  
'Ohh… Katas. Think of the katas. Very… not having to do with feeling up the kitsune. KATAS. KATAS. KATAS. KATAS!!!'   
  
[I know I meant to say no]  
  
The half-Koorime had, clearly had enough and fallen to the windowsill, very gently, very quietly, but directly before the fox. He knew touching was now inevitable… and what had happened only moments before with the bandaging had made his skin jump. Ohh… just that… gentle touch was almost too much. No one had ever touched him like that… or even treated him with such care. The feelings were overwhelming. He was torn between throwing himself at and on the half kitsune, or running. And taking the path of least resistance, but more heartache, the fire demon resisted. And it made him ill. Ill to see that he had scared the kitsune. He wasn't going to lay an aggressive finger on the perfect body… unless he intended on using it for something completely intimate.   
  
'Hiei. Stop it. Stop it. KATAS! FOR KAMI'S SAKE! KATAS!!!!!!!!'  
  
While his mind reeled, a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips and he brushed his callused fingers across the ivory soft cheek, the hair standing on end at the back of his neck.   
  
[But he's irresistible   
Up close and personal   
Now inescapable   
I can hardly breathe]  
  
The smirk widened, and a callused thumb brushed across the lower lip of Shuuichi Minamino. And the song came to an end.  
  
[More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me]   
  
Kurama gasped, leaning against the hand, his eyes wide, and vulnerable. He wanted this as much as Hiei did. And the Koorime was not going to back down this time.   
  
There had been times of innocent seduction before. Maybe it was unconscious, but it had the fire demon literally running to get out of the Minamino home. Kurama swaying his hips, crimson hair tumbling over his shoulders, burning emerald eyes radiating… something. He had noticed and laughed to himself when Mukuro would try her games on him. He disheveled body wiggling towards him. He had to leave *those* times to keep from laughing at the baka onna.   
  
Though, he would frequently curse himself from falling under the spell of the kitsune, he had heard the stories, but he didn't believe them. Or want to for that matter. And now he could mark that kitsune for his own. His heart jumped about eight beats when Kurama's pink tongue darted out of his mouth and licked across his digit.   
  
[Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I just cant stop myself falling]   
  
The Jagan had to keep his knees from buckling, his left hand clenching into a fist, causing Kurama to almost whimper. Did he… do something wrong? His tongue disappeared into the dark orifice and Hiei nearly whined.   
  
'T-the Katas… oh FUCK the katas!!!'  
  
The Jagan lifted his fisted hand to Kurama's cheek, unclenching his fingers and brushing them across the milky expanse of his face, thumbs meeting on his lower lip. Somewhere in his mind, he duly noted two things. One, that doing this would mean that if Kurama got hurt, that he would also indeed be hurt a whole lot worse, and two, that there was *no* turning back now.   
  
[Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game]   
  
He felt Kurama take a deep breath of the chilly air, his eyelids fluttering.   
  
"Hiei…"  
'Gods… I love when he says my name… Moan it Kitsune…Please…'  
  
The Jagan removed his fingers from the fox's lips, leaning forward and breathing across the sensitive flesh, his tongue coming out to lave across Kurama's mouth. He heard the half ningen suck in another labored breath, his pupils consuming the emerald that would haunt Hiei's dreams from time to time.  
  
[Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me]  
  
The Kitsune shakily lifted his arms from his sides and wrapped them around the Koorime, faintly at first, but as the tongue was replaced with Hiei's lips, Kurama pulled the smaller demon flush against his body, not an inch untouched by the other. Not a sliver of space between the two.   
  
And the cold disappeared.   
  
[I know meant to say no]  
  
It was a blur from there, tongues fighting for dominance, eyes never leaving one another. They tumbled into Kurama's bedroom, words failing to be voiced, speech conveyed in pants and soft moans.  
  
A teeny tiny part of the Koorime didn't want to risk this… 'thing' with the kitsune. But that part was soon smothered. The rational chunk of the raven-haired demon's mind was screaming at how perfectly *right* this all felt, the ningen-esque fox begging *him*. The forbidden child to be his. He had certainly seen the signs… but the fire demon would just pass them off as flukes. Not something that was consciously done.   
  
[But he's irresistible   
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe]  
  
There was one time, after one battle in particular… and both he and the fox had been wounded, to an extent to himself being unconscious and the kitsune having to be bandaged from the deep wounds on his ivory skin. The other two idiots had left, and he was resting on Kurama's bed, his eyes cracked open in little slits. He needed to make sure the fox was… okay.   
  
And for the love of Enma Daioh-sama, he was. The fox lifted up his Chinese style tunic, revealing smooth, creamy pale skin, with a few bandages that sopped up the blood from the wounds, but that was nothing. He seductively, and it was probably unconscious due to the circumstances, walked over, stroking a hand through the koorime's hair, murmuring words of wellness. And said Koorime was doing his best not to hyperventilate. He was… well… hyper sensitive to his surroundings thanks to the Jagan, and he could smell the scent of roses wafting off the redhead, almost taste it in his mouth.  
  
Kurama started to get especially worried when the heart rate of the slumbering Koorime raced up to twice its usual pace. With that he stood, and swayed his way towards his bathroom, the fire demon sitting up on the bed to catch a better glimpse of the fox-ningen.   
  
Oh Kami. And now that was all his. Oh yes.   
  
[More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me]  
  
The smaller, yet stronger demon pulled away from he kiss, almost chuckling low in his throat as the fox followed his mouth.   
  
"Kitsune."  
"I---Is this a dream…?  
  
Ruby eyes narrowed and the koorime stepped back, a look of shock falling across the redhead's fragile features.   
  
"G-Gom--AH!!!"  
  
Hiei picked up the ningen and launched him onto the bed, the crimson haired bishounen sailing through the air for only moments before being caught by the literal speed demon and cradled onto the surface of the futon.   
  
[Can't you see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe]  
  
With those wide, green eyes, filled with part horror, filled with, love, or something resembling that, the breath caught in the Jagan's throat, eyes searching the flawless face. He truly hadn't seen any sort of emotion much like that directed at him…ever. Yukina… showed a different kind of love. That noticeable, 'I know you are my brother' kind of love only a twin could give…  
  
But Kurama.  
  
"Hiei…"  
  
His name came out in no more than a moan, lips swollen and cherry colored, eyes large and glistening, brighter and more beautiful than the rarest of emerald. And this was all his.   
  
Hiei's breath came out in a small stream across Kurama's wet lips causing both to shiver.   
  
The kitsune pulled back, lids lowering rapidly, a seed being removed from his hair.   
  
[He's so irresistible  
Baby, you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful  
He's so irresistible  
You're so irresistible]  
  
"Fox…?"  
"Mm…Hiei… I do love you… you know…"  
  
The Koorime's mouth fell open at the blatant expression of love, the seed being shifted between the fox's fingertips.   
  
"K---Kitsune…?"  
  
The seed was placed on the tip of Hiei's tongue, and their lips were pressed together again, the pre-plant being moved in the most seductive way possible from mouth to mouth, the redhead pulling back to swallow the odd shaped, purplish kernel.   
  
Hiei watched with an arched eyebrow, beginning to remove the white scarf from around his throat, wringing the white cloth around his hands as he waited to see what the seed, indeed did do.   
  
Smoke surrounded the two, Hiei's ruby eyes widening as he tried to fan away the silver-ish smoke.   
  
[He's irresistible   
Up close and personal   
Now inescapable   
I can hardly breathe]  
  
A hand grasped his cheeks, fingers longer and stronger, ruby colored nails glimmering in the depthless moonlight. The Koorime went rigid, his eyes adjusting to the Kitsune before him. The ruby kitsune, twin ears poking out of wavy, crimson colored hair, a bushy tail peeking out from behind the fox… Green eyes large, lips curled in a seductive smile.   
  
And the Koorime stopped breathing all together.   
  
The low rumbling of the silver youko's voice meshed perfectly with the soft alto of Minamino Shuuichi causing Hiei to shiver from head to toe, his eyes still widening at the… sheer amazing fuse of the Youko and the Ningen form of Kurama.   
  
A single moment passed before the Koorime launched himself at the Youko-form, pinning the redhead to the bed and plundering his mouth with a re-knewed passion.  
  
[More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me]  
  
"Shuuichi?"  
  
Bang.Bang.Bang.Moan.Bang.Bang.Moan.Bang.Bang.Bang.Bang.Moan.Moooooaaaan.  
  
"Shuu-chan? Are you having a nightmare? Again?"  
  
Bang.Bang.Bang.Bang.Bang.Moan.Moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.Bang.Bang.Crack.  
  
The Koorime cracked his eyes open blearily, sweat pouring off of his body, eyes slitted in spent passion.  
  
"K'rama… We b---broke your b---bed…nnhhg…"  
  
The kitsune simply let out a purr of a laugh and smirked, licking across the flat, muscular planes of his lover's stomach, an evil glint in his emerald eyes.   
  
Bang.Bang.Crack.Creak.Moan.Bang.  
  
"Shuu-chan…? SHUU-CHAN?!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh…"  
  
Shiori put a hand to her mouth, eyebrows furrowed in worry.   
  
"My…" She said, walking to her bedroom. "I hope he wakes up soon… He sounds like he's having a terrible dream…"  
  
And the broken bits of Kurama's bed continued to pound into the wall with more passionately demonic lovemaking.  
  
~Owari~  



End file.
